


Firework

by ContinentalBlue



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cats, Double Drabble, Fireworks, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, No Smut, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinentalBlue/pseuds/ContinentalBlue
Summary: I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR MY WORK TO BE LIFTED OFF OF A03 OR REPURPOSED/REPOSTED IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.John Laurens has always loved Independence Day--especially THIS Independence Day.





	Firework

**Author's Note:**

> This little double-drabble of mine was inspired by Independence Day. I wrote this because I was bisexual and projecting, so it may not be the best. Nevertheless, enjoy!

John woke up suddenly, the right side of the bed cold. Rubbing Georgia (his and Alex's pet cat, named so in honor of their beloved late George Washington) John ambled over to the kitchen, where Alex was cooking breakfast. 

"Hey," John said, wrapping an arm around Alex's back.

"Hey," Alex replied warmly. "Why don't you sit down? Breakfast's almost ready."

John poured himself a coffee and sat down. Alex took the steaming pan filled with bacon to the table. 

"Thanks," John smiled.

"So, today, I was thinking, why don't we see the fireworks down at the pier?"

"Can't wait," John grinned and wolfed down his bacon.

The day passed quickly (at least, so John thought.) He had always enjoyed Independence Day (in fact, it was his favorite holiday)--he and Alex would always go out to a nice beach and, later in the evening, go watch fireworks by the pier. It was a basically tradition at this point, John mused, sitting on the very edge of the pier. 

A firework boomed.

John realized how much he loved Alex.

Another firework popped.

"Hey, John, will you marry me?" Alex turned to John out of the blue, holding out an elegant gold band surrounded by a velvet case.

"What, no speech?" 

"Well, I was going to, but I couldn't get it out the way I wanted it to be, so I--"

"The answer is yes, you idiot." John chuckled.

"Y-yes? Oh, thank God!"

John chuckled louder and kissed Alex, the two of them framed by the dark expanse of water and by a halo of fireworks.


End file.
